


Antichrist

by ElijahChan



Series: Devil Child [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Antichrist, Dark Harry Potter, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahChan/pseuds/ElijahChan
Summary: Her parents whispered of the antichrist.Lily was disgusted, but it made sense. Too, too much sense.





	Antichrist

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic while i procrastinate writing nebulous. Might add more, but i don't know yet.

Lily twisted her fingers together. It was Halloween and she was scared. Not only did she and her growing family have to go into hiding but also, Halloween last year had been a complete disaster.

All because of little Harry.

Harry was a sweet boy but honestly he scared her. He was unnaturally quiet at times. He never cried. Not once. Whereas his twin; Oliver, was your average baby. Giggly, but cried when he felt like it. Harry on the other hand was odd. According to James, accidental magic wouldnt start showing until toddler age. Maybe there would be the odd spark or floating teddy but those occurrences were rare and few and far between. This was true with Oliver but not… not with Harry.

* * *

 

Harry screamed magic. But not magic as Lily knew it. His magic was dark and clouded. It didn't seem to be controlled or restricted. There were no boundaries.

She had gone into their nursery last Halloween morning to calm a crying Oliver only to find the room on fire. Literally. Green flames creeped up the walls but didn't burn away anything. It was like they were just there to provide warmth. Snakes. Dozens and dozens of snakes coiled and undulated on the floor, hissing madly. Oliver was trapped in his cot, sobbing at the overwhelming scene. Harry however, was fast asleep.

The rest of the day had gone similar. Initially, Lily and James had planned a fun day out for the boys. But after putting out the flames and vanishing the snakes they had to deal with a breakfast table of spiders, invisible creatures knocking over furniture and ornaments. It went on and on. Lily broke down in front of her parents when she left with Oliver to get away from it all. She left James with Harry. Harry who was giggling on the ceiling surrounded by thick shadows.

* * *

 

Her parents whispered of the antichrist.

Lily was disgusted, but it made sense. Too, too much sense.

Her little Harry was the antichrist.


End file.
